Talk:Elemental Lord
Glyph of Elemental Power on Uber Crack! We can get to 24 with skills now... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I got 23...16+2(GoEP)+2(EL)+1(Blessing)+1(Egg)+1(20%). What am I missing? Spen 20:32, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lunar Fortune. --Macros 20:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::175 SF ftw? Spen 21:01, 15 June 2007 (CDT) 0000000000000000000000000000000000 my :0 [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::everything, yes, EVERYTHING, is getting....BLOW'D UP! 217.7.14.3 21:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You're missing the 20 base cap. We did this research when the golden eggs came out, you can't increase the base past 20; but you can get 21 every once in awhile with the +1 20% offhand. -Auron 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Bloody hell Auron spoil the fun. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:04, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Oh wow....think of the posibilities for this with this build Solo Farmer--Warior kronos 21:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : Wow, this is pretty nice enchant! I gotta get this for my ele when I get the faction :) --SavageX 22:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) enchantment it ca get stripped. --» Life Infusion«T» 21:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :O RLY? AN ENCHANTMENT THAT CAN GET STRIPPED? THIS IS BLASPHEMY! THIS IS MADNESS! --Blue.rellik 00:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :: ya rly.--» Life Infusion«T» 01:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::THIS IS SPARTA!!! - Count Coolio 01:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I shouldn't have loled at that. The Hobo 02:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Geez Infusion, enough with the obvious already. Also lol'ed at Rellik's counter :D --ArTy 03:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT)--ArTy 03:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I would use this....if it didn't suck. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Oh, oh, I know. IT CAN END!!!11 — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:31, 16 June 2007 (CDT) 45 second recharge time >.> :No...That's not true! That's impossible! The Hobo 16:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Search your feelings. You know it to be true... THAT THIS SKILL KICKS BUTT! Wait, can PvP characters use it in AB? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::It fits the Green Farmer build just perfectly. You have to wait for Shadow-Form-Recharge anyway (60 secs) so it doesn't matter if you wait for Elemental Lord at the same time.Jorx 09:01, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Well in pve i guess you can always know what removes things and set up covers, ive yet to try this skillmyself though--Diddy Bow 16:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) can anyone tell me what allegiance rank requirement is needed to have this enchantment mantainable? I'm just wondering, because there would be one point that this enchantment can be mantainable as the duration would overcome the duration. --Dark Paladin X 07:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :At 38 seconds a 20% enchant mod would make it maintainable... just barely. 38 seconds would prolly be around tier 3 or 4. -Auron 07:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I am rank #8 and it say 50 sec ( 60 sec with 20% ) Vezz 11:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Assassin's Promise Nuker = maintainable. Pity I finished my stash of Lunar Fortunes. ;) 218.208.194.160 09:42, 18 June 2007 (CDT). Progression #Can't get it at r0 #Game rounds integers. None of this .67 please. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:17, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Does it round integers? I was under the impression that it truncates (although when I consider, I'm not sure why I think so) --24.164.234.1 15:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Why even list it past 12? :S BlueNovember 17:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Signet of Illusions? -- Dashface 00:28, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Someone over at Ether Nightmare tried SoI with that; I'm assuming he had 16 in Illusion, and it seemed to cap out at only 10 allegiance rank. Go figure. DancingZombies 02:45, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I am Savior of the Kurzicks (12), duration is 60 seconds Xaphan67 03:10, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: As someone who started working on his title after they announced the skills (i'm at 3, planning on 5 this weekend)... HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET 10 FRIGGIN MILLIOn!?!?! NightAngel 09:57, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::By making Faction Farming your 2nd (or 3rd) job. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:34, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Guild Wars doesn't have a monthly fee, so technically, you could make FF your 1st job. You just need some sort of plan to keep up your electricity and internet connection. Oh, and food too, depending on the person. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:01, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well that's ''easy, just find a guild (or better a large alliance) to hire a professional FFarmer. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 06:28, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Hmm, you seem to be intimately familiar with this... :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:04, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: I decided to be realistic and aim for level seven. Still should take me like 3-4 weeks or so, but at least that's something I can actually get. Enough for 5 seconds on Save yourself :) I wish they made this +2 again. Darn it. NightAngel 15:52, 4 July 2007 (CDT) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why did they nerf this? Its like.... well its pve! come on! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:13, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :It sucked ass before, now I'd never use this. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:03, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::As stated by notskorn in a gwguru forum... "Why the hell would you nerf skills that are pve only? What is wrong with this design team?" -Auron 06:36, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::And didn't they take an extra two months to balance and develop these skills, since they were supposed to be released with hard mode? Doesn't make much sense to me.--Sykoone 07:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Why would you not want to use this in PvE?? Flare hits for THREE more damage :-0 Silver Sunlight 07:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Wow. I wanted to use it with rank 1.. Now it's just better to get Glyph of Ele Power.. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:35, 20 June 2007 (CDT) SF at 17 still lasts a second longer -Ichigo724 87.66.127.228 12:05, 22 June 2007 (CDT) : OMG WTF, Now instead of +10ish damage its only +5!!!! wth! And it doesn't stack any mroe! oh wait... Seriously, QQ its not that bad of a nerf --The Gates Assassin 12:05, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :: wow, a whopping 5 damage(reduced by armor)! what a great addition to my skill bar! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 12:54, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Your forgetting alot of skills (not only elementalist skills)last a second longer at 17 attribute (for example Ichigo724's point, Searing Flames lasts 1 second longer), which can be useful with many builds, not only SF but those that would benefit from this, such as Blinding Surge, Sliver Armor, Bed of Coals, Burning Speed, Mind Burn, Freezing Gust, Frozen Burst, Ice Spikes, Icy Prism, Icy Shackles, Shard Storm, and Steam. --Lann 05:07, 22 July 2007 (CDT) rewert the nerf it was stupid :Please sign your posts, first of all. Despite the nerf, with GoEP you're still getting a definite +3 to all of your skills, that's nonetheless a good bonus especially to DoT skills. But i don't have enough FPs to get this yet.... --BeeD 21:08, 26 July 2007 (CDT) L.A.M.E. With the new Glyph of Elemental Power, this spell seems rather silly in comparison. This needs to be restored to something more like what it was originally. --Curse You 00:10, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :The other suggestion was to give it another effect to make up for the lost +1... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:10, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::Frankly I stack them because I like having 19 fire magic while nuking.--Gigathrash 01:37, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::The only reason I don't do that is, I normally need those extra skillslots. I have maybe one extra for the Glyph OR Lord, but rarely both... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:27, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::::SF+elemental lord+GoLE or SF+GoEP+signet of corruption = win. The one second burning extra burning is worth it then. –Ichigo724 18:01, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Underpowered, revert to +2. 87.189.237.187 19:28, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Fire 16 SF 7-second burning results in 1/3 of the casts to be reapplying the burning. Increasing that to 8-seconds, regrettably, doesn't reduce that to 1/4 of the casts. If it did, this skill would work very nicely with SF since it would drastically increase damage output. Oye 02:28, 3 February 2008 (UTC)I still like this with intensety and GoEp in my sliver armor buildMarytheone 17:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) BUFF tthey're trying to make it so you never ever need e management or healing in PvE 23:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :im definitely using this! its AoR +1/2 GoEP = win - Rabus 23:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::HOLY MOLEY! I had this skill on my nuker ele, and I never used it... might start now. Oh, and about the emanagement on this skill - it's effectively 0...1 unless you're using hecka consumables and a sup rune and stuff, almost silly to have it. 1e return on a 25e spell? Lolol. I like the healing though. Qing Guang 03:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::This is not too good for nukers though, better for cheaper spells as 1 energy each spell is a better yield then. Might be interesting together with AoR yes, and before the update it was SO bad. TrinityX 06:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And for my nuker, who runs half-water, half-fire (not enough good water nukes, bleh), having the little buff to her atts is a plus, and an additional 200% healing on top of the 400% or so from AoR is good when you're casting Ice Spikes or Arcane Echo or something. I'm not sure what I'll trash, though... maybe armor of mist... Qing Guang 16:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Mouseover The Mouseover on pvx is wrong it still got the old description. I have no idea how to edit the mouseovers.-- 20:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :PvX is a separate wiki, and they use the Guild Wars Wiki database, not ours. We have nothing to do with their mouseovers. 21:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) revert - REVERT!!! Elemental Lord Glyph of Elemental Power Double Dragon Mystic Regen ...probably... Oh boy, here come the Flare spammers again. Will we point out there's a cap of 20 and this skill won't matter, or let them have their fun? A F K When 11:08, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :You only need GoEP once, at the start of your spamming. From then on, DD gives +3 fire magic, and you can saty on 20 as long as you keep EL and DD up all the time. (and by now, lava arrows/immolate is a better choice than flare).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) awaken the blood So apparently I got reverted for removing the skill because it's about the higher attributes... In that case we might as well add Expert's Dexterity? In other words, I don't see why AtB is on here at all. According to skills], the skills should be interchangeable/very similar, and I don't see AtB replacing elemental lord in an ele build. Mystzombie 18:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Related doesn't necessarily mean interchangeable; Shadow Form isn't interchangeable with Spell Breaker, Spell Shield, Obsidian Flesh, Vow of Silence or Mist Form, but they share some similar effects. So, really, you might as well add Expert's Dexterity to the Related article sections of all of the other skills that add to attributes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and Aura of the Lich, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 01:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::So everything that boosts your attributes should be related? Boosting your '''elemental' attributes is ok, but all attr? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 16:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have my doubts on some. Wasn't Related skills for skills that do something similar and could thus be used as a substitute? --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's how I understood it. If you want to list all skills that raise/set attributes, make a quick reference page. AtB and Masochism shouldn't be here. However, the Attunements probably should be (energy return on casting). —Dr Ishmael 18:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::True, so atb should be removed? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 19:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Should we make an "Attribute increasing quick reference" page and put that in a "See also"? --JonTheMon 03:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::We don't have that QR? Then we bloody well should! To the wikimobile!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC)